Be careful what you wish for
by MadLittleMoppet
Summary: Since the dawn of time, parallel dimensions were separated by barriers between them. With the Silence came, the barriers was becoming thinner and weaker. For centuries, echoes from those dimensions broke the way to our world. It happens that sometimes, two or more dimensions overlap and jam, creating an inseparable bond. Then the consequences are inconceivable.


_" Keep on singing, little boy and raise your arms in the big black sky. Raise your arms the highest you can so the whole universe will glow. "_

Effulgent, infinite sky. Millions of silver stars, undiscovered planets, hundreds of forgotten civilizations.

And one planet, a mere planet no different from any other planets. This blue planet, Earth. Six billion human beings, and hardly anyone realized what danger hung above them. Above us. Something lurked in the darkness, in the void of the outer space. Something crawling, slowly looming out of nothingness. A bodiless force, gradually, slowly tearing up our reality with its sharp claws.

According to all sorts of people, outstanding physicists and ordinary teachers, our reality isn't the only reality. Albert Einstein less than one hundred years ago formulated his theory about the existence of parallel dimensions. Since the dawn of time, parallel dimensions were separated by barriers between them. When the Silence came, the barriers was becoming thinner and weaker. For centuries, echoes from those dimensions broke the way to our world. It happens that sometimes, two or more dimensions overlap and jam, creating an inseparable bond. Then the consequences are inconceivable.

 **London, 2011 A.D.**

London nights, as usual, are cold and gloomy. Drops of rain was hitting against panes, creating a rhythm of a monotonous melody. Almost the entire suburban neighborhood was submerged in a deep sleep. However, in several windows the light was still on. Someone, as usual, could not sleep. Like every night, she was staying up late, submerged in her dream world. Anna was almost always walking with her head in the clouds. Almost never, her feet touched the ground.

A small, cosy room with light blue walls. The room was full of wooden furniture, wooden furniture full of mascots and impractical junk. The whole desk was taken by carelessly scattered books and candy wrappers. By the window, a bed stood. On it also, was a total mess which Anna usually called the creative chaos. In its central part was a huddled figure of the girl. The blue lighting coming from the screen of the laptop lighted the chubby and freckled face. Red hair tied into loose plaits fell on a baggy pajamas. Her mouth moved rhythmically, when she was slowly chewing the next chocolate square. Her grayish eyes were staring at the screen, not noticing the time lapse.

" Anna! It is the middle of the night and soon you must get up for school! Turn off your laptop and go to bed! Immediately! " The irritated voice of her mother reached her ears. Reluctantly she closed the laptop and sighed ostentatiously, covering herself with the duvet. For a long time, after her head touched the pillow, she could not fall asleep. She fidgeted in bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. Outside, the rain was still falling, hitting the window. The quiet melody of rain made her eyelids become more and more heavy. It was the time in which she could drift into her little world of dreams and fantasies. Anna being on the border of sleep and wakefulness, started to imagine her beloved, wooden, blue box. _Oh, Doctor. Come and take me away. We will fly to the stars_

Fluorescent numbers on the clock face showed 3:00. Everything would be all right, not for the fact that in four hours Anna had to get up for school. Behind closed doors of her room, in the corridor an echo of hasty footsteps sounded.

Fluorescent numbers on the clock face showed 3:00. Everything would be all right, not for the fact that in four hours Anna had to get up for school. Behind closed doors of her room, in the corridor an echo of hasty footsteps sounded.

 **Somewhere in the outer space.**

A bright lightning ripped the boundless sky, creating the extensive crack. In this moment each of T.A.R.D.I.S. sensors started to squeal piercingly Numbers on screens started changing like crazy. The thin figure dressed in the brown suit and red Converse, thrashed in a hurry, among the various levers and sensors. His nimble fingers every now and then pressed different buttons. Brown eyes stared at screens where were flashing rows of numbers. " What ?! It does not make any sense! " In this moment the man kicked with all his strength the console, causing that the sparks fired in his direction.

" What? You want to tease me?! " T.A.R.D.I.S. shivered and shook, as if some unseen force hit her. The Doctor had to catch an armchair, when the box fell into turbulences. With every second their power grew. " Bloody... H..." His words drowned out in a metallic scrape of machinery. His eyes widened when the blue box began to head towards the crack. Getting closer and closer towards a pulsating bright light. The Doctor tried to do everything in order not to fall into it. Dazzling light slowly started sipping inside, after a few moments flooding everything. He knew, the collision was _inevitable_.

 **London, 2011 A.D.**

Anna rolled to the other side, sighing in her sleep. The bed was so warm and soft, and the sound of the rain acted as a soothing lullaby. Nothing could stop her blissful sleep, nothing could wake her up. "Jesus, Mother of God! " Anna jumped up on the bed, when behind the window sounded terrible roar mixed with a high-pitched screaming of her mother. She was completely disoriented, squinting tried to see the time on the alarm clock. "What ... I am getting up." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Behind the door of her room somebody turned the light on. Fuzzy eyesight fell down on the watch, _5:11._ It was not time to get up. Something had to happen, that awaken whole family. Throwing the duvet away , in complete darkness, groping headed in the direction of the door. After a while joined sleepy household members, in the haste walking toward the exit doors. Her father, a portly man, dressed in striped pajamas, was holding a baseball bat.

"Again, a drunk driver had to bang on the fence! " Mumbled under his breath with irritation. The petite, ginger woman looked at the daughter. Anna shrugged her shoulders implying that she's going with them.

The whole garden was hidden in the dark, tree branches waving facilely. The rain was still falling down, changing the lawn, into the swamp. Three persons came out outside, trying to notice anything in the darkness.

Raindrops fell on Anna's face, long hair stuck to her face and wet pajamas clung uncomfortably to the body. Anna's father, started walking around the courtyard, searching for the car which could hit in the fence.

"Strange." A surprise appeared on his face. He came up to the fence, exactly watching it's metal spans. None of them was damaged. Anna also tried to see anything in the dark. For a split second she thought that she saw a brief flash in the darkness. Some faint light.

"Look, something is here! " She exclaimed, heading toward the lights. The first thing she saw were vapors of smoke swirling before her.

"Anna, wait!" Oh, so it was _reckless_. But, a strange curiosity, imperceptible force dragged her to this place. As if whispering something in her ear, _go, go forward._ With each step, her red sneakers sank in moist soil. Yes, she was getting closer. When the vapors thinned, Anna finally saw **what** caused the bang. Her heart stopped. She stepped , covering her mouth with her hand.

A man left reeky blue box, tails of his long coat blew in the breeze.

"Hello, my name is the Doctor ..." His words mingled with the sound of -haired girl stared at him with eyes full of fear and disbelief. Her face froze in a complete daze. For a moment their eyes met. His eyebrows rose in surprise as well. He moved his gaze from the girl's face to the top of her pajamas.

" What? " He said when he realized what was drawn on it. He stared at his own likeness and red Converse on hers feet.

 _Bananas are good!_ These words arranged in his head.

 _And the rain was still falling down, falling, falling ..._

 _ **Silence, Silence will come and will devour everything.**_


End file.
